


Defenseless

by troubledsouls



Series: Joshler oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's vision sometimes fades to black. </p><p>It's okay though, since he's almost always at home and it usually goes away after a few minutes of not standing, leaving him dizzy for a while after but okay and alive. </p><p>Until it happens while he's climbing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenseless

Before the show, Josh was glancing up at the support Tyler wanted to climb. "Dude."

"What?" Tyler looked over at him. 

"You're gonna get yourself killed one day, climbing things."

"I'm careful, I'm not gonna die."

"If you say so."

"Besides, you do a ton of backflips and haven't broken anything yet."

"That's because they're the same every time."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

\-----

Tyler first got the blackness a few minutes before the show.

He steadied himself against the wall and blinked, hoping Josh didn't notice that his eyes were staring at one point in space that he couldn't see. 

After a minute it began to clear away, and Tyler prayed it was gone by the time they had to go onstage. 

It was.

\-----

Tyler still felt slightly dizzy when it was time to climb, but he tried to shake it off. He had to do this for the fans. 

He began to climb, slowly, eyes on the top. As soon as he got there he took deep breaths. 

And then he needed to sing. 

And he did. 

Afterwards, Tyler began to go down, but froze as his vision went dark. 

He clung to the structure, too scared to move, too scared to mess up and fall. 

"Josh?" He said weakly into the microphone. "Josh, I can't see."

His grip loosened, Tyler's thoughts went black, and he _fell_.

"TYLER!" Josh screamed, getting up from behind the kit and throwing his drumsticks aside. He ran over to his friends body, bleeding from a head would, arms at unnatural angles. 

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler..." Josh whispered, pressing a hand to Tyler's head to try and stop the blood. He grabbed the mic and almost shouted into it, but just barely managed to keep it calm. "Someon call 911."

\-----

It was painful for Josh to see Tyler loaded into an ambulance without him, painful to see his eyes closed like that. Mark had driven him to the hospital immediately after Tyler was taken away, because he said that Josh was in no state to drive. 

Josh checked social media as they drove, hand shaking. Already people were sending hopeful messages.

There was a video of the fall going around, complete with Josh's ask to call 911 and the ensuing crowd panic. He hoped everyone was okay.

He had watched it over and over, Tyler's words playing in his head. 

_Josh? Josh, I can't see._

\-----

A doctor finally came out to see Mark and Josh, a grim look on his face. 

"I-I'm very sorry to inform you of this..." He began. 

"Is he dead?" Josh asked dully.

"Almost. He probably won't make it, the fall was too far."

Josh clenched his fists and took deep breaths. "Why couldn't he see?"

"Low blood pressure. Has he had problems with this before?"

"Sometimes he says that he can't move yet, because he can't see, but he insisted not to tell anyone. He thought it was normal." Tears slipped down Josh's cheeks. 

"I'm very sorry Josh."

"Being sorry doesn't change anything."

\-----

Tyler Joseph died at 2:48 AM.

Josh was screaming, hating himself for not saying anything, hating that Tyler was gone, Tyler was _gone_ , Josh couldn't do the band...

It wasn't the band without Tyler. 

Josh wasn't Josh without Tyler. 

Tyler's last words haunted him. 

_Josh? Josh, I can't see._

_Josh?_

_Josh..._


End file.
